Big Bad Pete
This article is about Big, Bad Pete, the one residing in Mean Street. For the other Petes, see Small Pete, Petetronic, or Pete Pan. In Epic Mickey When Mickey arrived at Mean Street, he immediately recognized his long-time nemesis hanging by Town Hall. Pete explains that Wasteland has different versions of his character, and also gives Mickey a warning that as long as he doesn't mess with anybody, they won't mess with him. Pete was one of the people Mickey had to go to to get the gears for the Penny Arcade. Pete's quests have two formats, rounding up the Bunny Children to prevent them from causing trouble at Mean Street, or have Mickey run an errand related to any of his incarnations in Wasteland while Mickey is in Action Stages. If you helped Small Pete to gain trust with the Gremlin he will give you some E-Tickets. If you don't, he will give nothing. If you redeemed Petetronic he will give you a Power Spark, this will unlock the Redeemed Petetronic Pin. If you destroyed Petetronic, he will give you some E-Tickets instead, this will unlock the Defeated Petetronic Pin. If you destroyed Captain Hook before rescuing the Sprite, Pete will give you The Hook Pin. If you saved the Sprite first, Pete will give you Power Spark and Pete Pan Vs. Hook Pin During the Good Ending, Pete is seen giving away fireworks to the citizens in Mean Street, while in the Bad Ending has him scaring away the citizens and laughs. Both endings are meant to represent the ways in which we treat others. Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland Pete is a character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He makes a small cameo in "Clock Tower Cleaners" as Oswald drives by and he and some of his different incarnations are mentioned in other stories. He plays his biggest role as the villain in "The Game's Afoot" , where he tries to kidnap Ortensia for himself. Pete's Tales of Wasteland bio Pete So Oswald didn't get the universal acclaim and adoration that Mickey became heir to. What did he manage to acquire? Mickey's arch nemesis, the formidable and ubiquitous "Pete" who- in a variety of incarnations- has bedeviled everyone's favorite mouse since 1928. And now he's in Wasteland, keeping up with his old tricks, wearing just as many different hats and identities as he ever did. Whether he's thrusting his unwanted attentions on Ortensia or wreaking havoc while attired as an ersatz Peter Pan, you can count on this two-bit thug to be up to some new villainy. Gallery: Wasteland Versions of Pete File:Petetronic.jpg|Petetronic File:Pete_Pan.jpg|Pete Pan 4666Pete 01.jpg|Big Bad Pete Disney Epic Mickey-Nintendo WiiArtwork4596Pete.png|Small World Pete Trivia *Many people always believe nowadays that Pete is a type of dog. This is not so, as he is actually a cat, as shown in the early cartoons. There was even an episode of House of Mouse that confirmed this fact. *His character predates Oswald the Lucky Rabbit by a good amount of years, existing as an antagonist in the old "Alice in Cartoon Land" short films. When Walt needed a villain for Oswald to fight, Pete was given the role, and so began his position as main antagonist and rival to Oswald, and eventually, Mickey Mouse. * While Pete is not really a forgotten character, it should be notable that the Pete is in his classic form with a peg leg. * This pete may be based on his appearence in the oswald cartoons, where he where wears similar overrals and a top hat. This pete however wears a bowler hat. External Links *Pete on Disney Wiki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters